Witches and Wizards and Vampires, oh my!
by AkaneKazuyagi
Summary: In a school full of magic and vampires, Yuuki runs into painful love, suppressed emotions, repressed memories and inner turmoil. Being a teenager is so hard, isn't it? Zeki/ZeroxYuuki. NOT Harry Potter inspired! Lots of Kaname bashing. eventually


Hello everyone! This is a story I had written a while ago, though I never posted it anywhere. It is now revised and edited and ready for your eyes to view. So please enjoy! (Oh and this is **NOT** Harry Potter inspired! I cannot stress that enough! For I hate Harry Potter, kill me if you will HP fans, but I cannot stand HP. But I do like the Chamber of Secrets...okay I'm ranting. I'll shut up now.)

**-ψψψ-**

It was a cold and slightly snowy day at Cross Academy. Cross Academy was old and historic looking and was nudged cosily in the denseness of the forest. It was secluded from civilization and was not well known due to its enchanting and dark secret. Cross Academy harboured teenage Wizards and Witches and also the monster known as the Vampire. The academy was split into two different sections: the Day Class, and the Night Class. The Day Class was full of the normal and regular Wizards and Witches, whereas the Night Class was populated by the Vampires. The Night Class were the celebrities of the academy and were the icons of love and respect of the Day Class. The Day Class were not aware the Night Class is full of Vampires, they think of them as only elite human beings, idols if you will.

Yuuki Cross, the idol of the Day Class, prefect, and daughter of the chairman, walked slowly but surely towards the main building of the Academy from her dorm room, which she shared with her best friend Sayori Wakabe. Yuuki's small body was adorned in the academy's official uniform, which consisted of: one black tuxedo-like jacket with white stripes and a red bow, a black almost knee length pleated skirt, black knee high stockings, brown dress shoes, and one floor length hooded black robe with the Cross Academy crest on top of the left breast. Yuuki has tied her robe tightly against her body and had the hood pulled over her head, concealing her pale skin, coffee coloured eyes and shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She looked up to the sky and soft cold snowflakes landed gently on her cheeks. A large breeze blew through the courtyard and sent chills down her spine. She clutched the books in her hands closer to her body, bracing herself against the wind. She thanked Kami that the sleeves on her robe were so long, they acted as nice warm gloves. She looked forward and spotted her dear friend, and fellow prefect, Zero Kiryuu. She grinned and picked up speed, now in a fast run. She noticed he was out of it, and staring intently at the sky. She smirked as she went in for the kill. She jumped in the air and caught Zero in a glomp. She rubbed her cheek against his back and clung tightly to him.

"Good morning, Zero~" She chimed.

Zero let out a low growl and shook her off him and Yuuki fell on her back on the cold hard ground. "Would you stop being so annoying so early in the morning?" He grumbled, turning to face her.

Yuuki let a small blush stain her cheeks as she looked him up and down. His messy silver hair moved gently with the small breeze and his deep purple eyes seemed to stare into her soul, which caused her heart to cease for a moment. He was wearing the standard Cross Academy male uniform: black tuxedo with the same stripes as Yuuki's, a red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. But his was unkempt and improper, with his tie messily and loosely tied around his neck, his white shirt unbuttoned and open slightly, his black jacket open and crumpled. He too wore the academy's robe, but his was loosely and sloppily tied around his shoulders, however his was not the thick and warm winter robe that Yuuki wore, his was a lot thinner.

"Did you grab the Summer robe by accident?" Yuuki asked, eyeballing him.

Zero rolled his eyes. "No. It's not cold enough to wear the Winter robe." He said stoically.

Yuuki smirked internally. _'You totally grabbed the wrong one.' _She giggled to herself.

"Your love for me must keep you warm" She teased as she came to a stand, clutching her books under her arm and slipping on her prefect armband.

His eyes widened for a split second but then returned back to normal. Yuuki almost didn't catch it, but she definitely noticed it. She pushed it away and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, are you ready to escort the Night Class back to their dorms?"

"Yeah," Zero sighed "Let's go."

Yuuki smiled softly and took her place just a bit behind her companion and followed him to the building where the Night Class took their classes.

As they approached they could see the huge crowed of fangirls, including two fanboys who were there to see Ruka and Rima. Yuuki sighed softly as she prepared herself for the crowd. Even though she was the most popular Day Class student, they hated her instantly when it came to intruding their stalking of the Night Class.

"Alright everyone, back it up!" Yuuki called as she pushed through the crowd. The crowd gave out frustrated sighs and groans as they were pushed out of the pathway that lead out of the building and over to the Moon dorms.

"Go away Yuuki-senpai!" Random girl number one shouted from the pushing and shoving group of frisky fans.

Yuuki gave a half glare. "Stop harassing them then!"

Mumbles and grumbles erupted from the group, then Zero turned to them with a deadly glare that silenced them all. Yuuki sighed with relief and grinned at her partner. At that moment the gates to the building creaked open and the elite group of Vampires stood beautifully in the dim morning haze. They all wore the same uniforms as the Day Class, except theirs were white with black stripes and their robes were deep red, not black. Yuuki bowed gently and gracefully before them as they passed by whereas the other students squealed and pushed forward, knocking Yuuki to the ground. The students trampled Yuuki and clustered around each Vampire with love letters and gifts alike. Yuuki grumbled as she got on her knees and muttered curses to the ones that trampled her. She heard a smooth voice ask if she was alright. She lifted her head and saw the chocolate brown eyes of her saviour, Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-senpai."

Kaname held a hand out to her. Yuuki took it gracefully and allowed him to pull her up. She bowed slightly to him. "Yes, thank you, Senpai."

Kaname laid a hand gently on Yuuki's head as he smiled gently at her, slightly revealing his sparkling fangs. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, like a tornado, Zero appeared and ripped Kaname's hand from Yuuki and viciously glared it the Vampire. "Shouldn't you be getting to your dorm, Senpai?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

Kaname smiled sadly. "I suppose so." He said softly as he continued on his way to the dorms with his fellow classmates. Hanabusa Aidou gave a final sparkly smile to his fangirls before joining the rest, giving a quick nod to Yuuki as he passed. Aidou was a close friend on Yuuki's, though they teased each other and pretended to hate each other on a regular basis. Yuuki frowned and turned to Zero, giving him a punch in the stomach.

"Why can't you be nice to Kaname-senpai!"

Zero pulled Yuuki into a headlock and ground his fist into her skull. "Because he's a damn Vampire!" He growled.

Yuuki whined and flailed her arms about. "Let me go~"

Zero rolled his eyes and released Yuuki from his death grip. He started walking away and left Yuuki scowling. "Come on or we'll be late for class." He called to her boredly.

She sighed and ran up to his side and walked with him to their first class, which happened to be math, much to Yuuki's chagrin.

**-ψψψ-**

Yuuki stared at the board with dull listless eyes, not understanding one thing about this 'Factoring Quadratic Functions'. She groaned internally and looked over her shoulder to see Zero with his face in his arms, fast asleep. She blushed and let out a small squeal. He was so bloody cute. She sighed as she returned her vision to her space at the long tables of the classroom. She took her mechanical pencil and started carving 'Yuuki was here' into the wood's surface. She sighed audibly and flipped through her notebook. She found a blank page and viciously scribbled some writings to Sayori. She slipped the paper to her best friend and waited patiently for a response.

'**Yori-chan, do you get this stuff?'**

Sayori read the note over and scribbled her response underneath it.

'**Of course. I'm assuming you don't.'**

Sayori slipped it back across the table and Yuuki read it. She sweat dropped and wrote angrily. **'You're so mean Yori-chan.'**

'**I know, that's why you love me Yuuki.'**

'**Want to skip next class? I bet Zero will.'**

'**I suppose. Will Zero-kun be joining us?'**

'**Most likely not.'**

Before Sayori could reply the teacher spotted their paper messaging method. "Girls, stop passing notes!" He snapped.

Yuuki sweat dropped and sighed irritably. She laid her head on the table and started playing with some eraser dust. Then, the bell rang.

"Hark!" Yuuki sang "I've heard the angel's call, I'm saved!"

Sayori blinked dully "I fear for what's left of your sanity, Yuuki."

"Who said I was sane?"

"Good point." Sayori said as she gathered up her belongings.

"Come now Yori-chan darling." Yuuki said as she took her hand. She turned to the half awake Zero, bringing her face just centimetres from his. "Want to skip with us?"

Zero pushed her head back and stood up. "I'm skipping, but not with you." He said whilst jumping out the window.

"How rude." Sayori said with a frown.

Yuuki smirked and slipped her wand out of her robe. She pointed the tip of it towards the window and in the direction of Zero. She said a chant under her breath and a huge pink mushroom cloud engulfed Zero. Sayori and Yuuki laughed uncontrollably as Zero was decorated in a pink frilly dress covered in flowers. They stopped laughing and started running away when they saw Zero running back to the academy with a deadly aura surrounding him.

**-ψψψ-**

Sayori and Yuuki laid side to side in the grass just behind the academy's main building. Using their magic they created a fire that didn't smoke or smell, so they wouldn't be discovered and they'd be able to stay warm. Yuuki outstretched her hand and gently caressed the air, trying to reach the sky. She sighed softly and let her hand drop to her side.

"Something on your mind?" Sayori asked.

Yuuki sighed yet again and started to play with the drawstrings on her robe. "I wish Zero and Kaname-senpai would get along."

"Why does Zero-kun hate him?"

Yuuki was about to say because he's a Vampire, but she remembered it was a secret, so she resulted in telling a lie. "I'm not entirely sure."

Sayori turned on her side to face Yuuki. "I can't be of much help there, darling." She said sincerely.

Yuuki giggled softly. "No worries, it's not a big deal."

Little did they know, a pair of chocolate brown eyes were closely watching them, dark intentions on their mind.

**-ψψψ-**

Well there we go. Prologue down, many chapters soon to come. XD It's one of the longest prologues I've ever read...usually they're a little over 1,000 but this is like 2,000. Anyway, average chapter will be around 4,000-7,000 words each. (I hope) R&R!

-Akane-sama.


End file.
